Fuck Off, McWhoreDick
by corkyx3
Summary: Craig Tucker hates the gang(Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny.) and a certain blond likes to test him, leading to fights and a lot of angst.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in South Park and I was awoken to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. Fucking great. I slammed my hand onto the clock and shut it off before pulling myself up. I glanced out the window and the sun had already peeked up over the mountains. It was pretty, but I didn't care too much. Moving my hands up, I rubbed my eyes to somehow wake up faster. I let a sigh leave my lips before hopping out of bed and making my way over to Stripes cage. I didn't really have time to play with him, so I made sure he had enough food and water before pulling on my clothes. All my outfits were the same. T-shirt, jeans, converse, blue jacket, and my signature chullo hat. I never gave a fuck about how I looked to anyone. Begrudgingly, I went downstairs and grabbed my bookbag before heading to the bus stop. I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket and lit it before taking a drag. God, I fucking love smoking. Once the bus arrived, I put out the cigarette and sat in my usual seat and watched my sister, Ruby, scurry to the back where her and her annoying friends talked about their stupid ass boy bands. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the cool glass.

Everything was completely boring, just the way I liked it, that is until those assholes got onto the bus. I was already in a shitty mood because a girl I had dated for four months dumped my ass yesterday, and I didn't feel like dealing with them today. As my luck would have it, Kenny decided to plop his weird, parka-wearing ass into the seat next to me. I scowled into the glass before turning my attention to the blond.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I stated with the same monotone voice that I usually had, I really hated showing emotions.

With a grin, Kenny pulled down his hood to show his mess of blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Just wanting to know why that chick dumped your ass. Was it cause you sucked at sex, or is your dick small. Oh, wait. Maybe it's cause you're a boring asshole and I have no idea how anyone could date you."

"Fuck off, McWhoreDick. It isn't your goddamn business." I furrow my brows. Great, Clyde had ran his loud mouth already.

"Hm... No. I think it's because you're just a shitty person. I mean, you barely have friends as it is." Kenny had this fucking Cheshire cat like grin, and it just pissed me off.

"Fuck. Off." I tried to keep my anger down, but this jackass sent me over the edge.

Without so much as a warning, I tackled Kenny into the aisle. I was sick of him and his shit. I clenched my fists before promptly punching the blond freak right in the jaw. That was it. One hit and I just let the rest of my emotions get the best of me, I kept lashing out on Kenny. The anger I had about what he said, how the bitch dumped me for a stupid reason, how Clyde couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. I had done a lot of damage to Kenny, his nose was pouring blood and so was his mouth. He had managed to hit me a few times, enough to give me a black eye and cause my nose to bleed. The only reason I stopped is because Token threw me into the seat and Kenny stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. I had a glare plastered on my face and once the bus stopped at the next stop, I got off. God damn. Fuck those stupid ass kids. I hated that school anyway. I walked to Stark's Pond and sat down on the bench, wiping my nose on my sleeve. I didn't care anymore. I let my emotions show, and I was more pissed at myself than anyone else.

I pulled out my cigarettes and light one up, putting it to my lips and taking a long drag before blowing out smoke rings. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the bench. I don't know what the hell I am doing anymore. I skip school more often than not. Sometimes, I just wanted to run off and get away from this town. Nothing good ever happens in South Park. I sigh and look up as I hear footsteps approaching. Who else but Kenny would appear in front of me? I keep my attention on the pond and try to ignore him, taking a long drag from the cigarette.

"So, I guess I'm sorry about what happened. I was being a dick." Kenny sat himself down beside me and I glanced at him as I blew out the smoke.

I didn't say anything. I didn't feel like talking to the kid I just got in a fight with. Especially since he got on my last nerve. I could tell he felt awkward, but it's his own damn fault. Who the hell says that to someone then expects to have their apology accepted? A dumbass, that's who.

"I know we have never gotten along, and I know you hate me and my friends and I can't change that but I am sorry. I've just been going through some things and am used to being picked on, I guess I thought I could pick on someone for once. I mean, I was a fucking asshole. You don't have to accept my apology, hell, I don't expect you to.. but, I mean... If you ever wanna talk, I'm here." He was gripping his orange parka with both hands and his gaze was locked on the snow beneath his feet. He seemed genuine, so I sighed. I didn't want to accept his apology, but I hated him least in his group of friends.

"It's fine. I don't really care. I let my emotions get the best of me. Don't worry about me McCormick." I had turned my gaze to face him fully, he still seemed upset. I knew he had a shitty life, so I guess it's not his fault. He goes through so much shit, I guess he has to take it out on someone. I shrug and pull out my pack of cigarettes, holding it out to him.

"Thanks..." Kenny took one and lit it before taking a long drag and I slipped the pack and lighter in my pocket. This is the kid I just beat the shit out of and we are sitting here like nothing happened. I guess it could be worse. Then, Kenny looked at me. "Craig, I know we aren't friends but my friends never take me serious, except Kyle, but... I have issues at home. I think that's why I fucked with you. I feel weak as hell at home, and I wanted to be the strong one for once. I'm fucking sorry. Seriously."

"Kenny, I said it's fine. I was having a shitty day." I kept my gaze on him, his blue eyes locked with mine. I grazed over his features and took in every detail. He had a few freckles on his cheeks, messy hair and a slender frame. He was actually pretty cute. I blink at my own thoughts. The fuck, Tucker? I shake my head and look to the pond.

"Thanks, um... I was actually wanting to be friends with you actually. I can't say we won't fight again though. We are both smartasses, so we are gonna bleed a lot together." He let out a weak chuckle. Seriously, he was willing to befriend a guy he knew he would just fight with? Is he really that desperate? I get he doesn't have a lot of friends either, but that just seems like a death wish.

Whatever his reasoning, I just nod and hesitatingly pat his shoulder as I stared at the pond. It was starting to snow and whenever flakes hit the surface, small ripples danced along the surface. Kenny and I sat in welcomed silence, the two of us just relaxing into the new, weird, friendship. What could go wrong?

A/N: I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm not used to first person, but it worked best in first. ;;. I'm going to try to work on it and probably edit this once I get better.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed and Kenny wasn't lying when he said he wanted to be friends with me. The blond followed me around when he wasn't with his own group, which kind of pissed me off. I was used to Tweek being a bit clingy, but now I have two blonds practically clinging to my sides. A sigh passed through my lips as I went to the bathroom to get just a moments alone. Staring into the mirror, I took off my hat and ran fingers through my raven locks before pulling the hat back on. I never really found myself to be that attractive. I glanced at my features and brought a hand to touch my lips, my teeth weren't completely fucked up anymore since I had braces in middle school, but I won't lie, I'm still self-conscious every now and then. I would never let that show, no one but me needs to know what thoughts filter through my mind. As if on some sort of cue, Kenny came into the bathroom. We didn't have this class together, so he must have some fucking 'Where is Craig Tucker' radar because as soon as he saw me, he pulled his hood off and had the dorkiest grin I had ever seen. Well, there goes my peace.

"Craig! I didn't know you were here. Is something wrong?" The grin tracing his lips had molded into a soft smile as the blond went to stand beside me, his blue eyes never leaving my face. Kinda creepy...

"No, I just wanted a break is all." I kept my gaze forward before turning my attention to the smaller male. My eye was still slightly black from our fight a few days prior, and Kenny brought his hand up to gently rub the bruised flesh. What the fuck?

"I see.." He trailed off as he kept fingers on the bruise. As if coming back to reality, Kenny shook his head and retracted his hand to his side, a pink hue forming on his cheeks. Was he blushing?

"Uh... You okay...? You look a bit flushed..." My eyes locked with Kenny's bright blue ones and he let out a nervous chuckle before he backed away a bit.

"I'll see you later, Craig!" And he sprinted from the bathroom, leaving me confused, to say the least.

Whatever. He isn't my problem. Begrudgingly I made my way back to class and plopped down in my seat. Apparently, while I was gone the teacher had made the remaining time strictly for studying. Fuck that. I placed my chin into the palm of my hand and drifted off. Soon, I awoke to the bell and I stretched my arms over my head before standing up. That was my last period so, I was free from this hell. I grabbed my things out of my locker before walking out of the school. Glancing around, I saw Kenny with his friends and Tweek with Clyde and Token. Nope. Not today, I want to be alone. I hurriedly made my way through the crowd and hoped neither of them saw me. Once I was far enough away from the school, I debated on where to go. Stark's Pond was way too obvious. Mall, no. I don't want to go home and be nagged to death by my mom, that and I don't want to deal with my hormonal bitch sister. God, this is the time that South Park fucking sucks. I opted to just walk and stop wherever I saw fit. After awhile, I decided to make my way through the forest, I know there is a clearing I can be alone in. A few minutes later I found the clearing, which was just a small meadow with a few wildflowers here an there. Other than that, it was empty and quiet. I threw my bag to the ground and plopped down before lying down.

My hands under my head, I stared up at the clouds overhead, trying to make some sort of shapes out of them. Only thing I saw was clouds, I had always had a shitty imagination. Hell, the only games I played as a kid were ones everyone else made up and I just went along with them. Like, the Stick of Truth, or Lord of the Rings, hell, I even played with the Harry Potter kids some. I just closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander. Of course, my thoughts focused on what happened in the bathroom earlier with Kenny. The hell even happened? He was basically caressing underneath my eye then became a flustered fuck and ran off. I don't get that kid. Then again, I really don't understand most people. Slowly, my thoughts transitioned to Tweek. He had been acting really odd the past few months. He was the best friend I had, so I actually picked up on it. He had been more clingy than usual, and when he wasn't a twitching mess, he always looked like he had something to say. He never said shit though. What the hell is going on with everyone?

I groan as I hear my phone buzzing in my pocket, moving a hand I pulled my phone out and saw that it was Tweek calling me, so I answered.

"Hello?" I stated, waiting to hear his spazzy screaming through the other end.

"Ah..! Hey, Craig.. W-Where are you? I... I was going to see if you wanted to hang out... Ngh..! Only if you want to though!" And, there was the usual spaz.

"Ah.. I'm just.. Hanging out by myself... What did you have in mind...?"

"By yourself? Ah.. Oh! I was... Agh! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and, uh.. Just hang out..?" He sounded a bit flustered, I could hear how shaky his voice was, which was oddly different than usual since he was always fucking shaking and twitching.

I hesitate before letting a sigh pass. "Sure, I'll be over in a few." I didn't bother waiting for his response and ended the call. Slipping the phone back into my pocket, I hopped up and slung my bag over my shoulder. Maybe now he'd say whatever it was he has been wanting to. Leaving the woods, I walked to his house which was fairly close to mine. Once there, I walked into his house and sat my bag down before shutting the door behind me. I was used to letting myself in, so I went up to his bedroom. Knocking before I went inside, the blond was just sitting on his bed and as soon as I walked in he jumped out of bed. He seemed more twitchy than usual. This should be good.

"Ah! Craig! H-Hey. Um, sit down! I... I actually want to talk.." He was gripping the bottom of his shirt till his knuckles turned white and his cheeks were flushed. I abide and sit down on the blonds bed, which he promptly sat beside me.

"So, what do you want to talk about...?" I turn my gaze to his and his bright green eyes were scanning my features, he almost looked kind of needy. Needy as in, he looked like he wanted to cling to my like a damn koala.

"I... Ngh! I was wondering if you liked anyone? I-If not that's cool! Ah! I mean, I-I know that girl broke up with you. But.." Tweek twitched every so often as he spoke and I narrowed my gaze, trying to figure him out.

" I don't know. Why ask...?" I was about to say something else when I noticed an abrupt change in the small blond, he almost looked confident. Tweek stared at me for a moment before I noticed him move his small hands to cup my cheeks. Without any warning, he leaned in and connected our lips. His eyes faltered shut and his dark eyelashes were resting on rosy cheeks. My eyes only widened as I slowly realized what the fuck was happening. Tweek, my best friend, was kissing me. My cheeks grew hot, more so from sheer confusion.

Tweek pulled away from the kiss and dropped his hands to his lap, his body starting to shake. "I... I really like you Craig! Ngh... I have for awhile... I-I know you probably don't like me and that's fine! I-I just really wanted to let you know... Ah! I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have kissed you. Oh man, I screwed up! I'm sorry!" He looked at me with those emerald eyes which seemed to glisten, I could see tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes and it actually broke my fucking heart. I, actually didn't have feelings for him. Just seeing him like this made me wish I did. God dammit.

"Tweek, I... I don't feel the same... I actually, don't like anyone at the moment... I'm sorry... But, don't be sorry. I'm happy if you think of me high enough to like me..." I gave the blond a soft, genuine smile before I gently wrapped my arms around him. That was when he started to cry, his body quaking with each sob as his hands wrapped around me, gripping the back of my shirt.

Tweek had buried his face into my chest as he kept sobbing. I feel like shit. My best fucking friend is crying, because of me. I knew what he was going to say would be big, but... I never actually thought he'd confess. I just held him closer, using my hands to rub his back in a soothing manner, I hated this. I hated seeing him cry. Tweek was a spaz, but I have never actually seen him cry.

"Tweek... You're my best friend, and nothing is going to change that... I'm really sorry... I wish I liked you back, I fucking do... I just, I was just dumped and I don't know if I'll like anyone for awhile... Please, just, don't cry..." I could hear him sob more as I spoke and his grip only tightened around me. Holy shit. Just how much did he like me? If it was only a crush he wouldn't be sobbing like this... Oh, god fucking damn it. I literally just broke my best friends heart. I opened my mouth to speak again but no words came. I only tightened my hold on the blond and muttered soothing sentences every so often.

It was some time later that Tweek had finally quit crying, his eyes red and puffy. I frowned before kissing his head. I then hesitated before taking my hat off and slipping it onto the blonds head. I really wasn't good at comforting people. I stood up and hugged Tweek goodbye before grabbing my bag and exiting his house. Wow. What a day, what else could fucking happen? I sighed and walked towards Stark's Pond, I needed to think. I arrived at Stark's Pond and saw Kenny sitting on the bench, his face buried into his hands. Great, is everyone fucking upset today? I walked up quietly only to hear the blond muttering to himself.

"Fucking idiot... Probably scared him off... God dammit. Just had to fucking touch his face then run off... For fucks sake, what is wrong with me?" Kenny was murmuring to himself but I heard it all. So, I have managed to make two people upset today. Good one, Craig.

I approached slowly and sat down beside of Kenny, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, and now to act dumb. "Hey... Are you okay...?"

Kenny jumped and immediately stared at me, his eyes widening as he opened his mouth to speak. "How long have you been here...?"

"Just got here..." It wasn't a total lie, but I'll act like I didn't hear anything. Kenny sighed in relief and nodded.

"I'm just thinking is all, I had a bad day." He spoke softly as he kept his gaze fixated on the ground. Okay, he won't look at me..

"Yeah... So did I..." I stated, my eyes never straying from Kenny's slightly freckled face. He really was way too cute... I blink at my own thoughts and shake my head.

"Really...? What happened?" He finally turned to face me, his bright blue eyes staring into my own. My heart skipped a beat as he looked at me. What the actual fuck?!

"Uh... Tweek told me he liked me... Then cried on me... So, I realized he wouldn't cry that much over just a crush, so.. He is probably in love with me and I just broke his heart." I couldn't help but to stare at Kenny, which he noticed because as soon as he realized, his cheeks turned pink.

"Really... Tweek likes you... Do... Do you like anyone...?" I could feel my own cheeks heating up. Why did him asking me make me feel this fucking weird? Holy hell, do I actually have some feelings for this asshole? After breaking Tweek's heart, I'm going to realize how I feel about someone else? Can my life actually get any worse?

"I... I think I do... Which, makes me feel like shit because I just broke his heart, and here I am, realizing I like someone else. Am I an asshole?" I blurted this all out and Kenny turned to face me fully, his ocean blue eyes pulling me in a trance. I seriously got lost in them. Dammit, Tucker...

Kenny had a smile on his face, although, I could tell it was laced with a hint of sadness. He then moved his hands to cup my cheeks, his thumb gently grazing over the flesh. Fuck, my face is getting hot. "You aren't an asshole... You'd be an asshole if you would have lied and said you liked him... Can... I ask who you like...?" I've only been talking to Kenny for what, four days? Why the hell does he make me feel this way? My heart was racing as I felt his hands against my cheeks. They were surprisingly soft. I was at a loss for words. So, I just stared at him. That is, until I gave in and moved my own hands to cup the blonds freckled cheeks. His face flushed and I leaned in slowly before kissing him.

My eyes were shut but I could tell he was confused, until I felt him kiss back. Kenny's hands slowly moved to run through my raven locks until he gripped at my hair and pulled me close. I felt like an even bigger asshole than I did before but, I liked Kenny. He was annoying as fuck, clingy, a pervert, and a guy who just threw himself into my life, but god, he drives me crazy. I pull my hands away and wrap them around Kenny's slender waist before I deepened the kiss. Against all my thoughts to pull away, I bit his lower lip and he complied by opening his mouth and I slipped my tongue into Kenny's warm mouth. Moving my tongue around, exploring all that I could, Kenny moved his tongue against mine, almost in a fight for dominance, but he slowly melted into my arms and I kept the heated kiss before pulling away to catch my breath. I pressed my forehead against Kenny's for a moment, the only sound was the soft huffs and pants we both emitted. That is, until I heard a gasp. I jerked away only to see Tweek standing behind us.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. MOTHER FUCKER. I could literally see his heart break into a million fucking pieces as I stared at him. He still had my hat on his head, which, hurt even worse. Kenny was also staring at Tweek with widened eyes before the twitchy blond burst out in tears and ran off with no hesitation. Without thinking, I pulled away from Kenny and ran after the other blond. What the fuck did I do?!

"Tweek! Please stop!" I ran as fast as I could, but for his stature, he could run pretty damn fast. It was probably because he was always hyped up on enough coffee to energize a damn army.

The blond only ran faster, but he was crying so his vision had been blurred so, the twitchy blond fell to the ground and only curled himself into a ball, his sobs escalating. Soon, I caught up and quickly wrapped my arms around him. Tweek however, didn't like that, because the next thing I knew my cheek stung. He slapped me. My arms dropped to my sides as Tweek stood up.

"D-DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME TUCKER! D-Don't talk to me! Go the fuck away! You say you don't like anyone, then you leave my house and kiss Kenny! I only followed you because I watched you leave, and when you didn't go home, I was worried I upset you! But no. J-Just, fuck off! Fuck off and leave me alone!" Tweek had tears rolling down his cheeks before he ran into his house and slammed the door, locking it so I couldn't follow.

What did I do? My best friend hates me. He hates me. I didn't know how to feel. But, my body did. I felt a warm wetness on my cheeks and shakily rose a hand to feel my cheek, only to realize I was crying. That realization only made it worse and the tears came on faster until I was loudly sobbing. I covered my face with my hands until I felt someone wrap arms tightly around me. I uncovered my eyes to see that it was Kenny. No. That's the reason Tweek hates me in the first place. Ignoring my sobbing, I jerked out of Kenny's hold and stood up. Backing away, I could only shake my head no before I ran to my house and slammed the door. I ran to my bedroom, shutting the door before curling up in my bed. See, this is why I fucking hate emotions. I fucking hate everything.

A/N: Okay, so. I hurt myself writing this like legit tears. But, I hope no one hates me for this chapter. Trust me, it hurt me to hurt them so.


	3. Chapter 3

TW: Self-Harm. If this bothers you, please wait for the next chapter. Thank you!

Kenny's POV

It had already been a week since Craig and I kissed, and it was also the last time I saw him. He and Tweek haven't been to school, and I'm fucking worried. I feel like a fucking dumb ass. I listened to him vent, how he was just confessed to and I just kissed back. Hell, I don't even know if he meant to kiss me. Who the hell would, honestly? A sigh passed through my lips as I looked around my surroundings, I was currently sitting behind the school to gather my thoughts. It hadn't changed much around here since I was a kid, except the goth kids were nowhere to be seen. I shook my head and buried it into my hands. I'm a fucking idiot. I managed to make two people hate me at once. I still remember how Tweek looked when he saw us. It... It was the worst thing I have ever experienced. I mean, I have been killed countless way, but... The expression he had was overflowing with pain. I could see his heart breaking right in front of me and it's all because I didn't shove Craig away. It's all my fault. I actually didn't think I could hate myself more.

I pushed those thoughts back to the deepest crevice of my mind before pulling myself to stand up. I wanted to go see Craig. No, I had to. With that, I began to walk towards the raven-haired males home. Subconsciously, I began to bite at my bottom lip, pulling off layers of flesh until my mouth was bombarded with the flavor of iron. I blink before forcing myself to stop tormenting my lip with all my worries. After a few minutes, I had arrived at Craigs home and gently knocked on the door. Taking a sharp breath, I wait until the door is opened only to see Craigs mother. I release the breath I had been holding in order to speak.

"Hello, Mrs. Tucker, may I go and speak with Craig?" I spoke softly, trying to hide the shakiness of my voice.

"Oh, of course. He's in his bedroom, just walk right in. It's upstairs, first door on the left." She gave off the warmest smile I had seen in ages, and it was infectious enough which caused my own lips to tug up at the corners, forming a gentle grin.

"Thank you." That was all I said before I scurried inside, walking up the stairs before coming to a complete stop once I made it to Craig's door.

I held my breath as I opened the door. "Craig, I just wan-.." As soon as I stepped inside, I felt terror wash over me at the sight I saw. Craig was sitting on his bed, a razor blade snuggled between his index finger and thumb as I saw the blade pierce through Craigs left forearm. Droplets of blood had already formed and were rolling down his arm before he looked at me. His eyes laced with fear, and a slight glint of anger. I... What did I just witness..? Craig... Craig was... Cutting himself? The breath I had been holding escaped my lips in the form of a gasp as I stepped inside and shut the door. My eyes darted back and forth between Craig and his bleeding arm. I know that wasn't the only one he had done today, because right above it were a few others that were still seeping blood as well. I made no sound, except a slight whine before I went and wrapped my arms as tight as I possibly could around the other male. His body stiffened as soon as he felt me against him, and he made no attempt to hug back.

"C-Craig...? Why...?" I managed to say before tears began to well in the corner of my eyes, slowly trailing down my cheeks and leaving a trail of stains.

"Why what? I should be asking you why the fuck you're here?" He spat out, just by his tone, I could tell he wanted nothing to do with me. My heart shattered.

"I'm.. Worried about you, Craig. Why the fuck else would I be here?!" I blurted out in between my silent sobbing, pulling myself away from him only to stare into his bluish-gray hues.

"Okay, well. I don't need your pity, McCormick. I actually don't want your pity. You of all people, actually. It was a mistake to kiss you, and it was a mistake letting you talk me into being your friend. Because of this, I lost my best friend. So, it'd be nice if you would just fuck off." His words held no emotion except for the utter contempt he held for me. I knew it. He fucking hates me. I was just a fucking mistake.

I was another person used as a rebound of sorts. I... I wasn't even cared about. All the while as these thoughts ran through my mind, I began to sob as I looked at Craig. I frantically searched his eyes for something, anything. But, they were cold and full of hatred. My breathing hitched as I stared at him in utter disbelief. Maybe I should just die..? A promising notion, except for the fact I'd be back the next day. The tears only fell faster as I could feel my heart breaking but I slowly moved a hand to hold onto Craigs forearm to try and stop the bleeding. Keeping the pressure, I returned my gaze to his.

"I... I understand... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Craig. I won't bother you ever again. I just... I just really want you to be happy. I really liked, well... I really like you. But, I knew I was nothing but a mistake, that's all I ever am. I'm sorry for causing you all this pain.." My voiced cracked as my gaze fell to the hand that was grasping Craigs forearm. Slowly, I released him and stood up from the bed.

I took one last look at Craig, but it only escalated the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I then ran from his house and straight to Starks Pond before plopping down on the bench. I allowed the tears to come faster and buried my face into my hands. My body quaked with each sob. I knew I was just a mistake, but why does it hurt this much? I really like Craig, but... He hates me. I hate myself too, so it's okay. I just, I just won't bother him anymore. I owe him that much. I'll leave everyone alone, for good. I think I'll just skip school from now on. No one will miss me.

A/N: So, this is probably going to be the only chapter in Kenny's POV, maybe, but it really helped to further along the plot.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: TW- Mention of self-harm.

Kenny had visited me yesterday, and honestly it was the worst thing he could have done. I didn't really wanna see the assholes face that ruined my friendship. Not to mention he walked in on me slicing my arm open. Whatever. He can be all pissy if he wants. Shitty thing though, my mom is making me go back to school today. I sigh as I enter the school and let my eyes wander. No sight of McWhoreDick yet, and I hope it stays that way. Although, I also don't see Tweek. That thought causes a twinge of pain in my heart, but I push it away and go to my first class. I hate this place, and quite frankly, I hate all the people except the few friends I have.

As soon as the teacher opens her fucking mouth, I let my mind wander and they fall back to Kenny. I sigh as I remember the amount of pain in his features after I spoke. It was... Actually horrible now that I think of it. God, I'm an asshole. Maybe I should go see him..? I mean... I told him it was a mistake to kiss him but I actually wanted it. Then he started on bout how he was used to it, or whatever he said? I clench my jaw before standing up and exiting the room with my things. I threw them in my locker before running from the school. I had to fix this. I like Kenny, and I can't just push him away due to my own errors. It was /my/ fault. I'm the one that kissed him. I'm the reason my best friend hates me.

I only ran faster and as soon as I made it to Kenny's home, I burst inside and went straight to his bedroom. As I entered the room, I saw Kenny curled up in a ball on the bed and my heart shattered as I heard the muffled sniffles emanate from him.

"Kenny... Listen... I... Uh... I'm sorry, okay...? I didn't mean what I said at all.. I was... I was just putting the blame on you when I should have been blaming myself... I meant the kiss, I wanted to kiss you. I mean, fuck, I still want to..." I spoke softly and moved myself to sit on the end of Kenny's bed. I turned my gaze to face the blond as he sat up and his eyes locked with mine. His pale hands moving up to wipe the stray tears from his cheeks.

"I'm still sorry, Craig... I mean... I should have pushed your ass away.. You had just told me about being confessed to then I eagerly kiss back.. We are equally at fault, Craig... I just, I'm fucking pissed off. Not at you, at the fact you're so hurt. Like, what the fuck did you do to deserve this? It's not your fault you don't like Tweek back... I mean, god dammit." I blink as I listen to Kenny speak and then I feel his bare arms wrap around my neck and my body being pulled closer to the blonds.

I hesitate before wrapping my arms around Kenny's waist and I held the blond close. He kept murmuring 'I'm sorry' in my ear as he lightly peppered my head with gentle kisses. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips before I buried my face into Kenny's warm neck, taking in his scent. I was fucked, because the amount I like this perverted, poor, asshole is too much. I pull him to where he was on my lap and the blond wrapped his slender legs around my waist.

"Kenny, I know we might be the most dysfunctional people in South Park, but would you be my boyfriend...?" I whispered into his neck and received only a nod in response. It was good enough for me.

"Good... You're right, though... I can't help who I gain feelings for.. I mean, maybe I should like Tweek because I know him inside and out, but, he's more like a little brother that I have to take care of." I only held him tighter, my hands lightly gripping the back of the white t-shirt he was wearing.

To me, this felt right. I felt at ease in Kenny's embrace. I felt, happy? Yeah, definitely. I mean, I can tell we are going to have a shit ton of problems due to our personalities clashing, but fuck. I deserve to be happy too. I might be a cynical asshole who doesn't take time to think before his actions, but I at least deserve this. I feel like shit for how much I hurt Tweek, but he'll get over it, right...? I shake my head and place a soft kiss on Kenny's neck. I just wanted to feel like this for awhile before I get pulled into a drama shit storm.

A/N: Sorry this is short. I didn't feel like adding too much into one chapter, so this is good enough, I suppose. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny and I had started dating, and honestly, other than his asshole friends, things were going pretty great. Well, other than the fact that I haven't seen Tweek in forever. At the moment, Kenny was hugging around my waist as he talked to Kyle and Stan about whatever fucked up thing Cartman had done, but I wasn't paying attention. At that moment, Tweek walked into the building and my body tensed. Fuck. Tweek looked right at me and I could tell his gaze had drifted to see Kenny wrapped around me, and as I gazed into those chartreuse eyes, I could see his heart break for the second time. Kenny obviously felt my body tense because as I was staring at Tweek he had let go of me and followed my gaze. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell his face paled as soon as he saw Tweek. With hesitation, I looked at Kenny and kissed his head before I decided to walk over to Tweek, which was probably going to be a mistake.

"Tweek... Hey..." I spoke quietly as I watched Tweek, his gaze locking with mine.

"A-Ah.. Hey.. So, I-I see that you and Kenny are.. Ngh! Dating... Ahaha, you're one lucky guy." His body was more twitchy than normal, and even though he directed the last part to me, I know he was aiming it at Kenny.

"Yeah... About that... Listen, I know I hurt you, and I am so fucking sorry, but... I can't help how I feel okay...? I mean, we've been friends since we were in the fourth grade, and I've come to see you more like a brother... I know that isn't what you want to hear, but, I can't lie to you and say that I may someday like you.." I spoke gently and placed a hand on his twitchy shoulder only for him to flinch at my touch. That was when I noticed the change. He took in everything I said, but instead of becoming sad, I could tell he was pissed off.

"D-Don't fucking touch me Craig!" He screamed before moving back in order to free himself from my touch. It all happened quickly because the next thing I knew, Tweek had me pinned to the ground, his hands gripping around my throat, but all I could do was stare up at him in disbelief. "I'm tired of hearing your.. Ah!... Bullshit, Craig! Y-You fucking hated Kenny not too long ago, and now you're dating him?! When I have liked you for years! D-Do you know how long it took me to build up the courage to confess, man? No, you don't!" He spoke harshly as his eyes narrowed, I could feel his grip on my throat tighten, but I knew I deserved this. "Y-You only think of yourself Craig, and no one else! Agh! I pour myself out to you, and you do that?! What the hell?!" Tweek only tightened his grip further and I gasped out, he was actually choking me and all I could do was stare.

"Tweek... I-I..." I tried to speak but was cut off as he tightened his hands around my throat even further to where I could only cough.

"Save it, Tucker! I don't give a shit what you have to say for yourself! I-I thought by now I'd be happy for you, and be able to be here, but I walk in and see him clinging to you?! Fuck off! Fuck both of you!" At that, Tweek gripped harder until my gaze was going hazy and I couldn't breathe. I gasped out, until it all went black.

A few hours later, I woke up in a bed...? I glanced around the area and took everything in. I was in the nurses office. All I remembered was Tweek yelling at me, and then nothing. I sat up slowly and brought a hand up to rub at my severely bruised throat and shifted my gaze as I saw Kenny walk into the room. He looked fucked up. He had a black eye, a few cuts over his face, and I could tell he recently had a bloody nose. All I could think was, ' what the fuck?'

"Kenny..." I managed to say before I started to cough, man, Tweek fucked up my throat. He is way stronger than he looks, holy fuck.

Kenny made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed as he placed a hand on my knee. "Shush... Don't strain your throat. As for me, because I know you're wondering. After you blacked out, I got in a fight with Tweek. I wanted to hold back, but after seeing him do that, I didn't. So he's worse off than me." Kenny had a soft smile plastered on his lips, and upon seeing that, I couldn't help but to smile myself.

I only nodded and moved a hand to gently rub Kenny's that was place on my knee. I couldn't believe what had happened, but I guess after trying to be strong for so long, Tweek broke down and took it out on me. But, I can't blame him. I deserved it. Speak of the devil. Tweek walked in, and he was fucked up worse than Kenny. Both eyes were black, he had a busted lip, bloody nose, and gashes over his face. Kenny tensed as he saw Tweek and I patted his hand so he'd know it was okay.

Tweek approached me and stood directly beside of me. His gaze drifted to the ground before returning to me. I could tell tears were welling in his eyes, and like that he was crying and he had his arms wrapped around my neck. Needless to say, I was confused all to hell.

"C-Craig.. I-I'm sorry.. Ah! I-I took out all my anger on you, and I-I didn't mean to..! Ngh... I-I didn't mean to hurt you... P-Please don't hate me.." He spoke quickly, and his body was shaking but, I wrapped my free arm around the twitching blond and hugged him close.

"Tweek... You're my best friend... I'm not mad..." I manage to get that out before having to cough again. My other hand rubbing circles over Kenny's to try and keep tensions low. Tweek only hugged me tighter before he finally released me. He turned his attention to Kenny this time.

"Kenny.. I-I'm sorry to you too... You're a real lucky guy to have snagged up Craig... I'm happy for you both... Ngh... And I'm sorry for hurting you too... I was being selfish..."

Kenny's features softened as he looked from me, to Tweek. "It's fine... You're Craig's best friend, and, I cant be mad... I understand why you did what you did... I was just caught up in the moment and as soon as Craig blacked out, I lost it." Kenny used his free hand to gently rub Tweek's shoulder, and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. Yeah, I just got choked the fuck out, but I can tell everything was going to be okay form now on. I had my best friend back, and I had an amazing boyfriend that was willing to kick ass for me. So, I doubt anything else could go wrong..


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed and Kenny and I were going on a date today. Now, I'm not one for this PDA bullshit, but, hey. Kenny wanted to go on a legit date, so, I planned out some cliche ass thing. I was looking forward to it because, well, I never had any prior relationships with chicks that I gave a damn about enough to actually go out of my way and plan a date. But, for some reason, the jackass I'm dating just gets me all riled up. He's the complete opposite of me, but I love it. God damn, do I love it.

Anyway, Tweek and I have been way better lately as well. He still likes me and we discuss it sometimes, but, things couldn't be going any better for me. For now though, I'm stuck in this god awful class and waiting for the bell to ring so I can leave and go on my date. We literally only have five minutes left and it's just dragging by. I hate this damn place.

Finally, the bell rang and I rushed out of the room in a flash. I slammed my shit in my locker before going to Kenny's and leaning against it. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as that weird parka wearing ass came to his locker. He removed his hood and graced my presence with his cute face. Pretty gay, but, you know, I am, so whatever. Kenny leaned over and kissed my cheek before he stuffed his own belongings into the tiny compartment called a locker before he slammed it shut.

"You ready for our date? We're gonna go eat first though...Maybe uh... How about TGI Fridays, and no, I won't be giving you a blow job there in the parking lot." I spoke in my usual monotone voice, except it had a hint of joy? I guess that's what it was.

Kenny pouted at the mention of no blowjob before he reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. "That's fine, I like that place." Kenny then began to drag me out of the school.

I huffed as I followed along after him. Squeezing his hand gently, I turned my focus to him. "So, you excited for tonight?"

"Hell yeah! Our first date... I mean... It is pretty much my first date. The only reason I took Tammy to Fridays was to get a blowjob... So, technically not a date... But, I'm fucking stoked, dude." Kenny grinned practically from ear to ear as he locked his gaze with mine. He was always so happy and I kinda wish I could be like that.

An hour later, we had finished our lunch? I don't know what it was, but it was nice. We mainly just talked about ourselves, got to know each other better, etcetera. Well, he also asked if I was still harming myself, which, I wasn't. But, next, we were headed to the amusement park in town, and it was cliche as hell, but, it'd be fun and maybe I could win him a toy...

We soon arrived at the park and I paid for us both before we entered. As if a switch was flipped, Kenny began to bounce up and down in excitement. He looked like a damn child. It was oddly cute. Man, I'm so gay.

"Where first?" I asked before scanning the area. "Hey, actually, I wanna try and win you a stuffed animal..."

Before he could respond, I drug him over to a stand and paid the man in order to play. It was the one where you had to knock down all the bottles, so it was easy enough, I guess. As soon as I received the balls, I picked one up and focused intently on the bottles. I brought my hand back and threw the ball as hard and fast as I could, easily knocking them down. All those years playing shitty ass baseball came in handy. Now, I knew these games were rigged, but, with a damn baseball pitch their glued bottles didn't stand a chance in hell. A grin tugged at my lips until it became more pronounced and I did my remaining shots the same way. Obviously, the dude was dumbfounded, but whatever. I won fair and square and Kenny was able to pick out a large stuffed penguin. He practically smothered my face with kisses before he clung to that damn toy for dear life.

I have a damn weird boyfriend, that's for sure. Well, nonetheless, he was happy, so I was happy. Before I could suggest another place, Kenny drug me to the largest roller coaster at the park. I was stoked, roller coasters were my absolute favorite things in these places. We only waited a few minutes until it was our turn, and Kenny handed the penguin to the attendant to grab when we exited. We got into the cart and we were strapped in but I grabbed Kenny's hand, not because I was scared, but because I really just wanted to touch him... What kinda gay ass shit am I? Pretty damn, I guess. I just squeezed his hand and he squeezed right back as soon as the cart began ascending up the track.

Once it reached the top, it stopped, forcing us to stare downward. Taunting us with our imminent descent. With no warning, it lurched forward and we were sent flying down the tracks. It was fucking awesome. It went through a course of loops, curves, spirals, corkscrews, and whatever else it had until we were back at the exit. We got off the ride and we both just had this dorky, excited grin plastered on our lips, and upon seeing each other we just laughed. It was the greatest moment, I think. Kenny retrieved the large penguin and we were on our way.

We continued going from one ride to the next until it was time for my grand finale. The Ferris Wheel. I had paid the guy to stop us at the top, and I also had another little surprise set up. I saved this for when it was finally dark, and now was the perfect shot. I pulled him to the ride and we stepped onto our designated cart. I made sure the guy knew to stop us at the top and the rail shut us in. I was just hoping Kenny liked what I had planned.

The ride started and we went around a few times until finally, we stopped at the very top. We could see the entire park, and it was beautiful. The lights flickered here and there and it was just a massive array of colors. But, it soon went pitch black and I just wrapped an arm around Kenny's shoulder with a sly smirk.

After a moment, it began. The first firework exploded and illuminated the night sky in red, then the next shone a bright blue. It went on for quite awhile, and trust me. I spared no expense on this date. I had been saving up money from holidays and such to use on whatever, and this seemed like the best opportunity to spend every last cent. I guess this proved how much I cared for the asshole beside of me. Hell, I think I love him. Yeah, I definitely do. I peered over at Kenny and he was just utterly amazed at the show appearing in front of him. His eyes flickered with different emotions. Mainly joy, happiness, love, etc. He was just... Fucking breathtaking.

"I love you, Kenny. I hope you like the finale of this date~." I actually had a genuine smile as I gazed at him. Kenny had turned to look at me and I could tell his eyes were watery every time the light was illuminated with a mass of color.

"Craig... I... You did this for me? Holy shit... I love you too. Holy fucking hell do I love you." Kenny practically choked on the words halfway through, but it was enough for me.

I leaned forward and locked my lips with his, bringing up my free hand to cup his cheek as the other one only pulled the blond closer. He didn't hesitate to move his lips in sync with mine and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I tried to put every ounce of emotion I felt into that kiss, but I don't think anything would be able to get everything across.

After a moment, I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against Kenny's. By now, he had started to cry and he had flung his arms around my neck to hug me as close as possible. It felt really nice. He was just murmuring multiple 'I love you's' as he buried his face into my neck and all I could do was wrap my arms as tight as I could around him. He was just... I can't describe it... But, I am happy. I know that much. I am happy with Kenny McCormick. The only person I have ever loved other than family. The only person that has stolen my entire heart and soul. God I hate how much I love him. I wanna stay like this forever.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: NSFW warning.

After the amusement park, Kenny and I returned to my house. My mother and Ruby were out at a movie, so we had the house to ourselves. As soon as we entered, Kenny pushed up against the door and began to trail kisses all over my face. I could only laugh, because, quite frankly it tickled a bit. However, I just wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him as close as I possibly could.

"How about we take this to my bedroom...?" I tried to speak as sensually as I possibly could, and it seemed to work as Kenny shuddered at my words.

I received only a nod in response as he practically sprinted up to my room, leaving me to follow behind. I entered my bedroom only to find Kenny lying on my bed with all his clothes already off, except his boxers. He was lying on his side with his head resting on his hand as his cerulean gaze locked with my own. His entire being reeked of lust. It was the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen. In response, I shut and locked my door before I too began ridding myself of my clothes.

I decided to give my lovely boyfriend a show. After I slid off my jacket, I trailed my hands down to the hem of my jeans. I slid my fingers under it before using a single hand to shimmy them off. My hips swaying from side-to-side as the blue jeans dropped to the ground. Kenny's eyes were wide as he watched me and my eyes shifted to his groin, which was noticeably becoming hard. I only grinned as I ripped the shirt from my body and I sauntered over to the bed.

I slowly crawled on top of Kenny as he had moved to rest on his back. My eyes were full of lust as I gazed down at Kenny. My hands were on either side of his head as I eagerly leaned down and connected out lips in a heated kiss. His arms wrapped around my neck eagerly as he pulled me down against him. Our bodies practically connecting as I forced my tongue into the warmth of his mouth. I took this opportunity to explore all around the crevice and experimented by rubbing my tongue against Kenny's, causing him to elicit a sensual moan.

God, that was the hottest thing I had ever fucking heard. I continued with the kiss until I had to pull away just to catch my breath. I then began to feather kisses down his jaw before settling them onto the sweet spot on his neck. Kenny tilted his head to the side as I began to attack that sweet spot with kisses and nips before I began to suck harshly onto it. Kenny writhed beneath me as I sucked harder on his neck. As soon as a mark was left, I pulled away and trailed my lips down, going further and further until I was just above the waist of his boxers. A smirk graced my lips as I used my teeth to slide Kenny's boxers down. I pulled them down to about mid-thigh before I sat up fully and removed them and tossed them to the side.

My gaze drifted back up to Kenny's hardened length. My smirk only growing more pronounced as I saw him get harder just by having my eyes on him. This was going to be fun. I lifted a hand to my mouth before sliding in three fingers. Once they were wet enough, I slid the appendage to his entrance and slid in the first finger with ease. Seeing as how the first one entered without a struggle, I immediately added the second. I noticed him cringe slightly so I pushed the digits in further until they were in as deep as they could go. Gently, I began to thrust the fingers and scissor them to stretch the blond faster.

At last, I slipped in the third digit and Kenny shuddered in pain. I hated seeing him like this, but, in the end we would both enjoy the outcome. I thrusted the fingers fast and hard as I stretched out my lover for the love-making we would soon partake in. Once I deemed him stretched enough, I removed the digits. I leaned over Kenny and to my nightstand to retrieve the lube before removing my own boxers. Once I was rid from the prison that was suffocating my hardened member, I slicked up my length with the lube and then positioned myself at Kenny's entrance.

"Are you ready...?" I spoke softly as I focused my cerulean hues on my lover.

"Yes... just. Fuck me, Craig. Fuck me hard. Shove it in me." Kenny spoke in a voice that was laced with utter need.

I grew a grin before I slammed myself into Kenny's entrance, shoving my length all the way in. Kenny moaned out as he moved his hands to grip at the bed beneath him. I put my hands on either side of him as I pulled myself from his hole only to ram back into him. He was so tight and warm, and just being inside him alone was enough to drive me mad. I soon picked a steady pace and began to thrust in and out of the blond beneath me. His body squirmed and moans continued to spill from his lips as I picked up the speed.

I altered the angle slightly in order to find the bundle of nerves that were sure to make him scream out in pleasure. As soon as I was beginning to lose hope, Kenny let out a pleasured scream as I rammed into his sweet spot. I couldn't help but groan myself as I thrusted hard and fast into my lovers sweet spot. Kenny's body was shaking and his mouth gaped open as the moans poured out like sweet music. Our bodies stayed connected in the fast-paced love making and I had never felt anything like it before.

I felt as if we were becoming one as I pounded into him, but I was soon nearing my climax, and I could tell he was as well just by the way his body shook and how loud his moans had become. It was fucking beautiful. I just stared at him with a half-lidded gaze as I continued on before he could take it no longer.

Kenny's body writhed under me as he reached his release and his chest had become coated with the sticky substance. His hole tightened and relaxed around my member ultimately forcing me to my climax as I thrusted in one last time and filled him up with my seed. It felt too fucking good, and my body shook as I rode out the the final highs of my orgasm. I pulled out of my lover and then collapsed on top of him.

The silence in the room was disturbed only by our heavy panting. I wrapped my arms around Kenny's abdomen and my eyes faltered shut as I rested against him. He was so warm. He had moved his hands to tangle in my raven locks before we both drifted off to sleep. This was the best day I had had in quite awhile. I made love to the person I love with all my heart, and was able to make him happy with a date. Either way, I'd say I was a fucking awesome boyfriend.

A/N: okay. If this is shitty I am very sorry. I wrote it on my phone and I usually write on my computer so, I apologize. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. With love -Courtney. ❤ This isn't the end, by the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Things with Kenny and I have been going well, and after having sex, we've just gotten even closer. Sometimes, he still pisses me off, but then again who doesn't. Currently, he and I are in the hallway chatting since it's lunchtime and this is the only time we get alone at school, or so I thought. My eyes drift away from Kenny only to lock onto my friends who are walking towards us. Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Jimmy. I don't know what they want, but, it can't be good. Before I can interject, Clyde laces an arm around Kenny's shoulders and with his free hand he retrieves a PlayBoy from his pocket and waves it in front of him.

"Ken, my man. I bought the new issue, have you seen it yet? No, okay. Let's go." Before Kenny can argue, Clyde is pulling Kenny away, although, he isn't fighting it very hard either. Although, I am happy when they both plop down a little bit down from us against some lockers. I focus my gaze on Kenny once the magazine is flipped open, and I swear to god his fucking eyes sparkled. I'm dating a god damn pervert.

A disgruntled sigh passes through my lips once Token, Tweek, and Jimmy crowd around me. My guess is they're upset because I haven't been spending much time with them, which, is true.

"Hey C-C-C-Craig. Long time no se...se... See." Jimmy states and a wide smile is on his lips, which, is kind of odd. Whatever, I'm friends with a bunch of weirdos, so, it's to be expected.

"Yeah man, we thought you forgot about us. We miss you, dude." Token voices his thoughts after Jimmy and I sigh, I knew this was what it was about. So, once he's done, I drift my gaze to focus on Tweek, knowing he'd be next. Which, I'm grateful for because we made up, and we still talk all of the time when we have the chance. I'm just so happy he doesn't hate me anymore.

"Y-Yeah... We miss you Craig.. And.. And we were wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend.. I mean.. Ah! No, you don't have to! We just... W-We have tickets to the new Deadpool movie, and, we want you to be there!" Tweek finishes up, and, his body began to twitch a bit more than it already was. I'm not surprised. He always gets like this when he's nervous.

"Sure. I'll go with you guys. You didn't need to act like you're giving me an intervention though, guys." I can't help the smile that forces itself onto my lips as I look at each of them. They may be a bunch of freaks, but hell, so am I. I'm the leader of them too. Well, sort of.

"Th..Th..Th..That's great du..dude! We missed you. Not that it's b..b...bad you're with your boyfriend. Just... We want to spend time with you t...t..too!" Jimmy says as he moves himself just a tad bit closer to me. I think that is his way of patting my shoulder, but, he can't afford to let go of his crutches, well, he physically couldn't. So, instead, I pat his and it makes his smile a bit more pronounced.

"I'm h-happy you'll go with us Craig! You're our best friend r-remember, so we want to hang with you too, dude. Although, we don't want to f-force you or anything! Oh god, I'm sorry! You don't have to hang with us if y-you don't want!" Tweek begins to ramble and I shake my head before pulling him into a gentle hug, patting his back ever so gently.

"Dude, I wouldn't agree if I didn't want to. I'm still in the honeymoon phase I guess? Sorry, guys. I don't really mean to make you all feel abandoned or anything. I've just been spending time with Kenny, getting to know him better and what not." Once I finish speaking, I let go of Tweek, and he visibly looks calmer. That was one thing I was always good at: calming Tweek down.

"Good, because this movie is supposed to be awesome. I asked some people who saw it if they liked it, and all around, it got some great feedback." Token placed a hand on my shoulder as he spoke, and then, allowed his hand to fall to his side. "Well, that was it. You and Kenny finishes talking, we'll see you later dude."

With that, they all began to walk towards the cafeteria again, not without Token grabbing Clyde by his collar and dragging him with them. So, once they were gone, I walked over and plopped down beside of Kenny. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, placing a loving kiss to the top of his head.

"So, I have plans Saturday, I guess, so I won't be able to see you then, alright? I can come over Sunday."

"That's fine, dude. I'll hang out with Stan and Kyle that day. Besides, I could hear part of the conversation. They're right. We don't have to spend everyday together, not that I hate it. But, I don't want you to abandon your friends for me either." Once done speaking, Kenny hummed slightly as he began to nuzzle into my neck.

"Yeah... You're right. I love you, Ken."

"I love you too, Craig,"

A/N: Okay, so, this story is back obviously. So, I figured I could start it out with Craig's gang. Sorry if it's bad. But, thanks for reading.


End file.
